


Anything for Love

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Leaving a Toxic Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Snape's Worst Memory, You know like he is in canon, racist severus snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Lily would do anything for love, but some things are just unforgivable.





	Anything for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: Sapphics by a lake.

(^^)  
**Anything for Love**  
(^^)

Alice found Lily crying at the beach under the castle. She had seen the confrontation between Lily and the Marauders. She had heard how Severus, who Lily had always defended despite having ample evidence of where his loyalties truly were, had finally taken that one step too far. Alice didn't blame Lily from running from the scene. The person who was supposed to be her friend had just called her a slur, proving that despite how often he talked about not really believing the whole pure-blood spiel that he wasn't afraid to reach for it whenever it suited him. Being his friend hadn't stopped him from attacking her again.

The only thing that had delayed Alice from following Lily was that someone had to break up the fight, and other than Remus, she had been the only prefect available. The rest were all in exams or studying for exams. Remus should have tried to exercise some control over his friends, but Alice and Lily had discussed it with him before and understood that it was difficult for Remus to speak up against them. Remus had nearly had a panic attack just thinking about it.

Luckily, Professor Sprout had showed up relatively quickly. No doubt the many alarm wards had alerted her to the assault going on by the lake. Sprout seemed to be the only professor who habitually responded to those alarms, and if not her, then Hooch or Sinestra. The trio of women were a true force to be reckoned with when they put their forces together. There was an ongoing bet among the Hufflepuffs that they were dating or even secretly bonded to each other. No one knew for sure, because if they were, then they never left any kind of trail to follow.

The beach under Hogwarts was a pebble beach, which Alice was thankful for as she made her way towards the crying redhead. As soon as Alice had reached her, Lily reached out and clung, as if Alice was the only raft in the sea of turmoil that Lily was lost in. Alice rubbed her back in little circles, trying to be as soothing as possible while letting Lily get out all her grief.

"Things will be better soon," Alice murmured as they cuddled there in the dark on the rocky beach. "You'll see."

"I tried so hard," Lily sobbed. "I've defended him, for so long!"

"I know, love," Alice agreed as she soothed back Lily's hair. She pressed a kiss to her forehead before carefully placing on each cheekbone, then each corner of Lily's mouth. "This is not your fault. It's all on him, love."

"I hate him." Lily hiccupped, ruining the effect of the statement. "I hate him completely!"

"No," Alice corrected gently, "you don't. If you did, it wouldn't hurt this badly for him to betray you like this."

Lily sobbed harder at the words, knowing the truth of them. She couldn't forgive him for this. She had already forgiven him a thousand times for following this ideology. She couldn't do it again, no matter how much their friendship had meant to her. She would have given him anything, but she couldn't do that and still continue to come out whole on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Hufflepuff MC; 3rd Rule Bribery [HP Edition] (Y); Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; In a Flash  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 02  
Subject (Task No.): n/a  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [529] (“I would Do Anything for Love” - Meatloaf); 365 [] (Confrontation); Galleon Club (trail)  
Space Address (Prompt): Su Bingo [5C] (Beach)  
Representation(s): Alice LNU/Lily Evans  
Bonus Challenges: In the Trench; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; White Dress; Clio’s Conclusion)  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: FR (n/a); SN (Rail)  
Word Count: 543


End file.
